


Darkness

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Series: Vampire Stiles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Blood, Dark, Dark Stiles, Killer Stiles Stilinski, Tough choices, Vampire Diaries Style Vampires, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a vampire, and not really a good one. Dark Stiles. Dark Story. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

Scott opened the door and grimaced at the strong stench of beer and cigarettes, which was stronger because of his heightened werewolf senses.. He paused for a moment in the doorway, halfway in and halfway out and wondered if he could actually do if it came down to it? Scott nodded he had to, his decision made he walked into the bar and let the door close behind him. He took in the bar. It had a lot of groups surrounding various tables laughing and having a good time. They weren't who he was looking for though, he kept searching the bar but he didn't see it first, he heard it first. The laugh, it sounded almost nothing like his normal laugh, it had a hard cruel edge to it but Scott could still tell it was his. He changed direction and made his way towards the laugh and found him.

There was Stiles he had been looking for him for months until he was finally able to locate him before he had split town and evaded him like he had done in every town before that. Stiles looked different than his memory depicted him. Rather then plaid he was wearing a tight black shirt, tight black jeans, and a leather jacket. It seemed to be the dress code for his kind, Scott thought dryly. Stiles had a bottle of beer in one hand and a girl in the other. The girl was blond and skinny which was all he could tell from the back of her, other then they were kissing. The music boomed around them, when a sudden whistle split the air and everyone looked at Scott. So much for the element of surprise. Stiles dropped the girl and turn to face him. His eyes were dead and unfeeling, he stared at Scott like he meant nothing to him, which hurt quite a bit, but Scott did his best to mask it.

"Scott you're here, looks like you've caught up to me."

"Yeah." Scott said shortly.

"So what do you have to say this time? Have you come to tell me all about how I'm being very very bad." he said while he smirked.

"Stiles you've killed 10 people." Stiles frowned, then smiled brightly. It hurt Scott to see that smile, that was the smile he used to have.

"No, you're wrong, I've killed 21 I just got better at hiding the dead bodies." Scott was surprised that he admitted it but looking around the room and seeing that no one looked scared or surprised he knew that Stiles had compelled them all.

"You compelled the whole bar." he asked incredulously, Stiles shrugged.

"I wanted to have a little fun, they didn't seem to like my eating habits much." he said pulling the girl he had been kissing forward and pulled back her blond hair exposing her neck which had two little holes in it. Scott shook his head and pleaded with him.

"Stiles you don't want to do this, you don't want to be like this Stiles, and you don't have to." Stiles smiled, this time his face shifted showing off his vampire teeth and eyes.

"No, I don't have to, I want to."

"Think about all the people you've killed."

"You mean my Dad, Lydia, and Issac?"Stiles said still smiling standing there without a hint of remorse. Scott blinked back the tears, at finding their dead bodies, and the fact that they were gone and knowing that Stiles had done it.

"Yes." Scott said simply. Lydia's death had started this whole thing, after he had killed her, he had turned off his emotions and the others had followed. When the Argents had wounded him, Stiles decided to go to a town without hunters in it. Once Stiles had gotten wind that Scott was attempting to hunt him down he had skipped town a lot.

"Don't you ever get tired of chasing me?" Stiles asked then sat down at the bar and put his feet up.

"I can't stand knowing that you're out there and you're killing people and it's my fault." Stiles shook his head.

"No it's not your fault. Those vampires went after me to get back at Derek, but I did everything it's my fault...I mean you're going to assign blame" Stiles said in an offhanded way. Scott shook his head, he didn't want to do this; he couldn't let Stiles kill anymore people though. If he couldn't make him back down by talking he would have to do by other means. He dashed towards him and tried to stake him, only for the girl to move and he suddenly found his stake going into the girl's chest. She looked at him with pain and accusation in her eyes. She slumped forward and Scott caught her in his arms. Her form trembled and she reached for the stake, Scott gently pulled her hand away. She was human, she wasn't going to heal and if she pulled it out it would only make things worse.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk" Stiles said then walked towards him. "It's such a shame." he said then bent over in front of them. Scott briefly considered taking the stake out of the girl and plunging it into Stiles. Stiles seemed to notice.

"You could...but you take that stake out and she's going to die. I don't suppose you brought another stake." Scott grabbed for his back for the stake that had at the small of his back but came up empty. He saw one of the bar people with his stake.

"Did you really think I evaded you so skillfully for months and then you finally managed to catch up with me?" Stiles asked incredulously. The girl started gasping and her skin was paling rapidly as she lost blood. Stiles's eyes went back and forth between the girl and Scott a few times then settled on Scott.

"I have a deal for you Scott, I'll save her, I give her a little blood and she'll be as good as new and all you have to do is leave me alone to do whatever the hell I want."

"But you'll keep on killing people." Scott argued. Stiles nodded.

"True, but that's me killing people not you. You stabbed her Scott, she's only 17, she hasn't even graduated from high school yet. Are you really going to take the rest of her life away? "

"She was supposed to be you." Scott said with tears in his eyes. He hadn't wanted to stab Stiles either but what he was now he was so far from Stiles. Stiles wouldn't want to be like this at least not the Stiles that he knew.

"But it wasn't me was it? It was her, are you really going to let her die?" Her breathing quickened and Scott knew that he didn't have much time left. One life, well two for dozens, hundreds probably by the end, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't let her die.

"Okay I agree." Scott said ashamed. Stiles's face went vampire and he bit his wrist. Stiles blood covered his wrist and chin as he lowered his wrist to the girl who drunk it in greedily. Then Stiles broke contact and straightened up, he wiped the blood off his chin but kept the vampire face.

"And just to make sure you keep your promise. Anton, Daniel, Diego, Sam, and Jeremy come here." Five young men stepped out from the crowd and came towards him.

"It's Jeremy here's 21st birthday, first day he's been able to drink legally. They were celebrating here so since he's the birthday boy I thought he'd make a perfect point."

"What point?" Scott asked really not liking where the conversation was going.

"It's just a little insurance plan against you changing your mind and coming after me. Jeremy since you are the birthday boy why don't you tell him what we agreed to?" One of the young men was a little shorter than Stiles, had brown hair, green eyes, and had fairly flawless skin. He was the one who stepped forward a little and spoke.

"He told us that he would kept in contact with us."

"That he would call every month but if he didn't call then we should to kill ourselves in front of all our friends and loved ones." Scott looked at Stiles shocked.

"You didn't." Stiles smirked at him.

"I told you, all I did was take out an insurance policy against you changing your mind. You see if you kill me or have someone else try to kill me, all five of these nice boys still in college are going to kill themselves. Jeremy is going to became a doctor" he moved to stand behind him and put his hands on his shoulders "he'll save tons of life within his life time. So just kept that in mind, won't you Scott?" Scott glared at him. Stiles rolled his eyes but took his hands off Jeremy's shoulder's.

"You are so...so human...despite the fact that you're a werewolf. I mean you could take the throat out of anyone here well except for me of course." Stiles said with a proud little smile.

"Anyways I gotta go," Stiles said and hopped over to the poor girl and looked at her in the eyes.

"I was never here, you don't remember me or anything that happened while I was here." The girl blinked and Stiles moved off telling everyone around the bar the same thing. Scott though looked down at the girl she blinked a few more times and looked confused.

"Why am I here on there ground?" she asked. Because he had failed, he had failed her, he had failed Stiles, and he had failed everyone and unless he wanted those 5 guys to die he would never be able to make up for it. He felt himself being twisted around and looked at Stiles again in his dead vampire eyes, there was nothing of the old Stiles in there. The Stiles who had never been able to hurt a fly, what was in his friends place was a monster. A horrible terrible monster. There was only one thing he think to ask.

"Why?" Why all the pain? Why all the destruction? Why wouldn't Stiles just come home with him and leave all this behind? If he had wanted to see anything human in Stiles response he would have been sorrily mistaken there was nothing, nothing of his old friend.

"Why not?" he said smirking and waved briefly to him and walked out of the bar. Scott looked around at the bar to everyone who was now talking to each other like nothing bad had happened, like nothing had changed when everything was different now for him. There was no saving Stiles and if he killed him other people would die as well. What the hell was he going to do?


End file.
